To Peices
by Eyes Half Open
Summary: Questions about life and why it's lived drive humans insane. Imagine being an android in a human world and having to deal with these questions aswell.


Once upon a time, there was a man, but he was no ordinary man. In fact, he wasn't really a man at all, he was an android. His creator had built him to stop the evil genius that he was forced to work for. The creator made this new android in secret and gave him a concious to tell the difference between good and bad, hoping he'd realize that the man controling him was evil.

On the night of the androids birth, something went wrong in the lab. The creator's master had discovered his secret lab and was going to stop him from finishing the android. The evil master had made the lab explode and it sent the newborn android flying miles away and kidnapped the creator.

The next morning, the android opened his eyes for the first time. He looked into the nearby lake and questioned so many things. He didnt know who he was, where he was, or anything about his past. The android was lost in the world of humans.

Since that day, the android has received the name of Jiro and found a human family that accepted him. It was the family of the creator which was an older daughter, Mitsuko, and a little boy by the name of Misaru. The master has sent many androids to destroy Jiro and no one can figure out why yet. Everytime an android comes after Jiro, he changes form and looks like a robot and somehow destroys them with his gifts. Jiro doesnt understand why androids are after him or why he isnt like the humans. Theres also a mysterious tune that only Jiro can hear and when he does, he loses control and tries to kill the human closest to him. Jiro has a good heart and he wants to know all there is about the humans because he has learned to love them so, but so many questions and guilt come to him constantly and none of them make sence.

One night, while the family is asleep, Jiro walks into Mitsuko's room. He stood at the foot of her bed and she awoke to see him there. She jumped and said "You scared me Jiro, whats wrong?" Jiro looked at her blankly for a moment then spoke. "Remember what you said before about your Father's report and how it said I should be destroyed if I become evil?" Mitsuko gave it some thought. "Yes, but what is this about Jiro?" She said tired but curious. Jiro's head hung low and Mitsuko could only see darkness on his face, no eyes or nose. "I...I want to be destroyed." Jiro said, now looking at her. Mitsuko threw the blanket off of her and walked quickly up to Jiro and hugged him. "Why Jiro? Your not evil, its not you when you hear..." "I dont care if Im evil or not, I cant take this pain any longer!" Jiro threw Mitsuko off of him. She stumbled for a moment, then got her footing. Jiro walked to the window and rested his cold hands on the sill and looked over the city. "Do you know what it's like Mitsuko...to not know where you belong, to know that your a monster and can never be like anyone else? Do you know how it feels to never be close with the person you love because your body is different than theirs and that other monsters which whom you'v never met want you dead?" He turns around with speed and looks at Mitsuko. "Do you?" Mitsuko is lost for words, but she shows sympathy with the expression on her face. Jiro slides down to sit on the floor and begins to weep. "I want it all to be over...this pain, these questions...I want it all to end. Please Mitsuko...destroy me." She walks over to Jiro and sits beside him and holds his hand. "Jiro, I love you and I dont care what you are or what you've done, I want to be with you. And if your destroyed...you'll never know the answers and I'll be left all alone with those evil androids. Is that what you really want?" Jiro looks at her with tears still pouring from his eyes. "No...I care about you too much...and Misaru too." "Then stay with us, we'll help you find the answers, we'll learn together. Please, dont ask me to hurt the one I love, I could never have the strength."

Jiro looked at her one last time. "Those androids are after me, not you. Once Im gone, you'll never hear from them again and that flute wont cause me to hurt you guys anymore. And If Im gone...you can find a nice human to love and be close with." Jiro stood up and Mitsuko followed him with her eye-looking very confused. Jiro suddenly jumped out the window and Mitsuko stood quickly in response. She heard a loud crash and leaned out the window to see what happened.

What she saw, she'll never forget. On the ground in the dark, lay Jiro in a million broken peices. She jerked out of the window in shock and stumbled backwards and fell. She slapped both hands over her mouth and began to weep and scream inside of them. Eventhough she was covering her mouth, Misaru was awoken by the sound and came running over to her room. "Mitsuko? What happened, whats wrong?" He asked. Mitsuko didnt say a thing, she just quickly hugged her little brother and wept on his shoulder. He looked over to the window and saw that it had shattered. At that moment he somehow knew that Jiro was dead. 


End file.
